Various storage access systems have been developed that include an ability to sense data previously stored on a storage medium. Such storage access systems generally include circuitry and/or software used to process a sensed signal from a storage medium, and to process the sensed data in an attempt to recover an originally written data set difficult. In some cases, the sensed data exhibits a low signal to noise ratio making recovery of the originally written data set difficult. In such situations, the information on the storage medium may be re-sensed and the process repeated. In some cases, such re-sensing and reprocessing does not result in recovery of the originally written data set.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.